Belt Buckles and Kisses
by BonesSVHP73
Summary: Booth finds himself in an awkward conversation with Dr. Wyatt when the discussion turns to Brennan. Spoilers for 2x14. BB all the way, got to love it!


A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't seen you in a while, I've had some family issues and to tell you the truth just haven't been in the writing mood. I have been reading though, which most of you know from my reviews. Let me tell you, this was one hell of a plot bunny, it started the second I saw this scene in the episode, and just kept on going. It was so strong that it distracted me so much I couldn't concentrate on my work, not just busywork either, I have to "actively read" three 75 page long chapters by tomorrow. I just couldn't concentrate until I got it out so here it is I hope you enjoy. If you haven't guessed its an add-on from one of the scenes in The Man in the Mansion, so spoilers if you haven't seen it. Gosh this is one beastly author's note. Sorry again, Much Love

Belt Buckles and Kisses

"You know what? I'm going to ask you to go back to your billiard socks, and your ostentatious ties, and your provocative belt buckles." Dr. Wyatt said, resting his head on his hands.

"Are you saying that if I where flashy socks then I'm going to forgive Hodgins?" questioned Booth, definitely unconvinced. _There is no way that is ever going to happen,_ Booth mulled. _The man jeopardized MY murder case and could possibly have let a murderer walk free… uh uh… no way... no how._

"Oh hah ho, Lord I'm not sure I'm that good, though perhaps I am" Dr. Wyatt implied raising his eyebrows and aiming his smirk at Booth, who smiled back at him.

"Hey Doc…" Booth started then trailed off when he saw Brennan open the door to this floor of the FBI building. He was curious; it was late, he was sure there were only a few agents here finishing up forgotten paper work. Just then he saw Sully's office door open, Sully walked out slowly. Brennan practically ran over to him, grabbed both sides of his face and began kissing him. _No, not kissing. _His mind screamed _devouring; it looks like she's trying to suck his head off._ He felt his jaw tighten and his fingers grasp the sides of his chair just a little too tightly. The doctor watched as the strange look overcame his patient's face. Dr. Wyatt followed his gaze out through the window to an attractive couple making out in the hall. He looked back to Booth, then to the couple outside, and back to Booth.

"Oh dear," Dr. Wyatt said softly. "This is not good." Dr Wyatt stated clicking his tongue a few times.

"What?" Booth said snapping out of it and turning to his psychiatrist.

"Who are they?" Dr. Wyatt asked knowingly, he'd been suspecting lately that Agent Booth had deep-rooted feelings for someone but didn't want to show them. Possibly because it was someone he couldn't have, and this woman was obviously taken.

"Who?" Booth retaliated, very unconvincingly even to himself.

"You know perfectly well 'who' Agent Booth, but if you are going to insist on playing the fool, then I'll just have to go out there and ask them." He made a move to get up.

"No," Booth snapped. "My partner" he sighed.

"Ah… Dr. Brennan" he said turning around just in time to see the couple exit the building hand-in-hand. He faced Booth expecting him to tell him who her companion was, he didn't. "…and the male lead?" Prompted Dr. Wyatt.

"Sully… er… Agent Sullivan, he covered for me on a case, while I was… while we were… while I was with you." Booth finally got out; he still hated the thought that he was in therapy. _Only crazy people see psychiatrists, you know the ones that eat pillow fluff and bang their heads against things._ He kept saying to himself.

"Hmm…" Dr. Wyatt pondered rubbing his chin.

"Hmm? What is that supposed to mean."

"Generally Agent Booth when a person says hmm, they are deep in thought or analyzing something. In my case it was the latter." He said with a slight grin aimed at Booth.

"Analyzing? What? What did I say to cause you to start analyzing." Booth wondered aloud, ignoring the obvious jest by the doctor

"Nothing, nothing, it's just interesting that's all." Dr. Wyatt shook his head, aiming to dissuade Booth from pressing further, he knew his efforts were futile though.

"What is?" Booth questioned warily.

"Agent Booth, you are obviously the type of man who likes to control his environment, yes? And as I've already said you are used to getting what you want… I just think its interesting that your partner is in a relationship with your friend, a man you trust, and that you have no problem with that." He said gesturing to Booth with his forefinger, then bringing that finger together with the other one and resting his chin on them.

"I can't stop her from doing what she wants." Said Booth sadly, he didn't have a problem with Brennan dating, or at least he convinced himself he didn't. It was just, why did she have to pick Sully, his friend, someone he sees all the time.

"So you disapprove." Dr Wyatt prodded raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, well no, I mean, not that Sully's not a good guy, cuz he is. It's just…" Booth trailed off.

"You want it to be you." he said purposefully quiet and a little muffled but still clear enough for him to hear, but not be sure he heard.

"What?" Booth said shaking his head slightly hoping he didn't just hear what he thought he heard.

"Nothing… so tell me about your relationship with Dr. Brennan." He asked leaning back in his chair a little and grabbing his notebook and pen off the desk.

"Well we're partners, you know, no obviously you don't know, you work alone. She's got my back and I've got hers, we trust each other, that's how its gotta be in our line of work." Booth explained to Dr. Wyatt as if his relationship with Bones could be summed up in a few sentences. He would take him a few days to truly explain the entirety of it.

"I see." Dr. Wyatt said jotting down a few notes, he decided to make this more like a regular session, seeing as he was getting more right now than he ever had from the agent. "What is she like… Dr. Brennan."

"Bones is, well Bones is Bones." Stated Booth leaning back in his chair and gently massaging the back of his neck. Dr Wyatt gave him a look and he knew he should continue. "She's smart, so damn smart, and stubborn, gets under my skin like no other. She is fiercely independent and strong, underneath though she is so fragile that sometimes I think she is going to break right in my hands. She knows just about everything there is to know about human behavior and anthropology, but at times she can be so clueless and naive that I just want to poke myself in the eye to make sure I'm still alive." Said Booth feeling a smile come to his face, the same one that visited whenever he thought about Brennan. "She has absolutely no sense of discretion, and yet I feel like she is the only one I really trust."

"And from what I could tell she is quite the looker." The doctor said wiggling his eyebrows a little, only succeeding in looking very awkward.

"Beautiful." Said Booth a little too quickly, and he looked around quickly. "Hey Doc, this is just between us right." He said hopefully.

"Of course, strictly confidential, unless you ask otherwise." He said crisply.

"Good." Said Booth nodding his head confidently.

"Now where were we…" Dr. Wyatt studied his notes, as if looking for the place he left off. "Ah yes! How long have you been in love with her." He said slyly to a stunned Booth.

"Wha… No, No I am not in love with her… I can't… we work together… she's my partner… there's a line… and we can't cross it…" he rambled.

"Agent Booth." Said Dr. Wyatt

"She is with Sully now anyway and its not like we have a chance… "

"Agent Booth," Dr. said said a little louder.

"She obviously had no reservations about crossing the line with him… but then again they don't really work together… still, he is part of the FBI"

"Agent Booth!" shouted Dr. Wyatt, finally gaining the attention of the agent. "Maybe I asked too difficult a question, maybe I should have asked 'Are you in love with her?'" he said his voice rich with interest

"Maybe… I don't know, I mean, God…" squeezed out Booth, he ran a hand down his face in exasperation. "I would be lying if I said there was nothing between us or that I wasn't physically attracted to her, but who isn't. Maybe there could be something in the future but right now, I just don't think we are ready for that step, either of us. The truth is I don't know, and I am a little confused."

Dr Wyatt let out a small laugh. "I can see that." He chuckled. "Well," he sighed stretching out his back and patting his hands on his stomach. "I think we made excellent progress today." He stood leaving the mystified agent staring, his mind still running through everything he admitted today. When he noticed he was leaving he remembered something he had been wanting to say.

"Hey Doc, Doc Doc," he said quickly, rapidly getting up from his place in the chair. "Why is it that the belt buckle is provocative?" …

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read, golly gosh, y'all are just so great. I really wanted this to happen in the episode, I think it would have been so great. I have to admit I don't hate Sully (hides behind something big and tall, and hopefully wide) I think that he is the wake-up call that Booth needs, so he can get his butt in gear. I know that a lot of you are mad about the kiss, and I admit it wasn't the easiest thing to watch, but Brennan has had lovers before, we just never saw them on screen. Just remember he's just a phase we only have to see him for a few episodes. We can do it guys! Now I am off to do that annoying bookwork and I know I will be up until the wee hours of the morning. Bust out the coffee! Thanks again love you all Kisses…

**-Katie**


End file.
